Beauty Of Annihilation
by ItzyBlitzy
Summary: May 13th 1944, Judgment day. But how did it come to this? Wunderwaffe, Element 115 and hordes of ruthless undead, what exactly happened in Der Riese? For us, it’s just another fictional zombie Armageddon. But for Richtofen, it's as real as it gets.


**~Beauty of Annihilation~**

**Author's Note:** _Bear in mind this is my first Fanfiction I have uploaded, I feel proud to present 'Beauty of Annihilation'. This is only a pilot test, and based on reviews, I will decided whether it is good enough for me to start writing out the whole story and posting it right here =)  
Read, Review, Enjoy ^_^_

**Disclaimer:**_ Although I would like to… I do not own Call of Duty: World at War/Nazi Zombies or any pre-existing characters, they belong to Treyarch and the ingenious developers behind the whole series. The characters and events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental._

**Author: ~ItzyBlitzy**

_**Edit:** The content in this prologue has only gone through minor changes. i.e. gramatical polishing from the original text._

* * *

**Prologue:**

May 13th 1944, Judgment day. I know this because we are the only ones left. I know this, because we are the only ones standing between mankind and extinction. Oh what dastardly deeds have we sewn?

If such an abomination reaches the major cities, millions will be wiped out in one night. They will not be prepared if we allow this onslaught to continue. Yes, how it brings me such joy to shred these creatures into tiny pieces, to observe their cadaver's as they twitch and bleed helplessly on the cold, unforgiving floor from which they rose. So you see we are the first and perhaps the last line of defense against our inevitable fate. Yet we push on, as it is mans instinct to survive even in dire circumstances. Though we fight against these hordes with incredibly bleak odds, we shall ensure our victory until the last of us falls to the undead menace.

I my friend am seeing no light at the end of this tunnel.

I can hear them now, the eternal wails and earsplitting shrieks we have created, the wooden boards nailed to the walls protecting the windows splintering and snapping, the gunfire from my equals and their cries of battle. Then befalls the splattering sound of blood raining all around them, wave after wave storming in, and ammunition becoming scarce… And I have the only magazines left.

I know it is selfish of me to board myself in, away from the others in their time of need. Yet they continue to think that there is hope for us after all… bah… there is no hope!

Am I the only one who understands this? Am I the only one who has accepted my fate? Or are they blinded by the fear of death's embrace, to which they refuse to be taken so soon.

For me, I feel I have been taken too late, I have been given far too much time to atone for my sins. I still have not yet confessed to the others of what really happened here, maybe death wishes to humiliate me before my grand decent into the depths of hell.

Alas, I fear I will not find the strength necessary to even stir the words in my mind, let alone audible to where judgmental eyes will stare daggers into my soul… and perhaps it is not these beast that will take me in the end, perhaps it will be my own peers. I perish the thought; I will not speak of these transgressions!

That American pig is crying out for ammunition, his weapon has finally ceased to function and I cannot shake this uneasy plain of guilt washing over me. I should help them… but why prolong the inevitable? The sound of bones breaking, blood spurting and groans of pain and death become louder, and uncoordinated, hastened footsteps begin to creep closer to my location. The Russian, in an attempt to sever the heads of these beings cries in anger, I can hear the burst of brains and craniums shattering even from here.

The room I occupy contains many clues to our inventive failures, and I standing in the center can feel the pain of those who died for this cause. I scope the room slowly, a conglomeration of papers and documents litter the desks and floors, filing cabinets filled with design specifications and accurately measured and drawn out diagrams of the machines and weapons. Among them, the schematics and blue prints for the Wunderwaffe stare me in the face, as I too gaze helplessly back. And there, tucked away just out of sight… the Wunderwaffe.

My greatest creation… Though flawless in its design, is reduced to scrap without the accumulation of the purified element 115 to accommodate its empty power cells.

Sitting atop of one of the desks floats a very strange artifact indeed. A brain and its stem, encased in a large cylinder tube suspended in a glowing green liquid. Many experiments did take place here, but most of which I was unaware off due to my focus and dedication to the mass production of the Wunderwaffe, and ultimately our demise.

I could have diverted all our funding to better use… but Dr. Maxis was always in the way! Such a stubborn old fool! Adler and Kaufman were also to blame, always kissing his ass and throwing me in the dog house… in a literal sense, if it had not been for my expertise in weaponry I would be long gone by now. And Alex, I should have let him go free, I should have allowed him to return home, maybe that one mistake on my behalf has cost us this war, and this world. Though my own life would have been the cost of rectifying this wrong.

I cannot continue to dwell on the past and blame myself for all of this, I was but one of many who had worked on the project.

I look back over the filing cabinets, and there I see something that wasn't present the first time I looked. A small monkey holding two cymbals, Trinitrotoluene (TNT) strapped to its back. The most extraordinary device ever forged by man, the ingenuity is sheer brilliance and the design… so deadly… so beautiful… I LOVE IT!

I dare myself to pick it up and bring it back into the center with me, but its gaze unsettles me.

At once my past begins to reform itself as I gaze even deeper, I am confronted once again with the strange new promises of the future and what it holds for me, for my country and for the world. All the strange concepts are in front of me, and I feel the same pang of fear I felt when I first stepped into this place 3years ago. The Nazi ideology combined with my own twisted dogma has brought shame on me for my misdeeds. This tangled web of disaster has only just begun, I realize this now. But my partial innocence which was stripped from me so quickly into this project only wields me the knowledge and failure of my actions… how I despise them… I suffer nothing more than pentience.

What fools we have been! If only Dr. Maxis had listened to me! If only someone had listened to me… and now I weep silently, crowded by my own creations. Oh how the mighty have fallen… Deutschland and the Third Reich will soon be over, and it is our entire fault… more importantly, it is _my_ entire fault.

My hand shakes, the monkey still looks into my soul, I forbid it any longer to gaze into me! I throw the blasted thing out the window; I then hear the cry of Nikolai as the small bomb lands on his head… perhaps after all these years my aim does not best serve me under such stress.

I then hear the winding of the monkey, its cymbals clapping together with that same macabre jingle in the background.

Samantha loved that toy so much; the music it played could be heard for hours… though its sound only reminds me of her haunting face and her father so desperately trying to protect her from the horrors we were committing. That poor child… and poor Fluffy, she never did have those puppies... It perhaps wouldn't have been so bad if her father let her keep at least one for her own gratification, before he even thought of using Fluffy. But he was a cold hearted man, no matter how many times I tried to persuade him.

In my own pursuit for peace of mind I often found myself cleaning the filth from previous experiments… the smell still clings to my nostrils. Though burning flesh and freshly shed blood does too tantalize my senses, but this smell is too specific to describe, it smelt like death itself, the rotting flesh and oozing bone marrow mixed together had left a musty pungent smell throughout this place as well, it's disgusting!

The gunfire has stopped… I hear nothing anymore, not even Dempsey the loud mouthed American pig, speaks. Then my name… I flinch in fright at the sudden break of silence.

"Richtofen, you sorry ass piece of shit, where have you been!?"

Ach… it is Dempsey, I should have known… the wave has died down and the enemy regroups… ceasefire once again, but soon things will be worse than ever, I plan to leave this place before that happens. I turn my head and look at the three foreign warriors facing me in confusion.

"What's the matter with you… you look like you've seen a ghost?" probes Takeo, the Japanese soldier that loves us Germans a little too much… I realize now that my solemn face is attracting attention and I quickly force my expression to change.

"The pussies been sitting here crying like a little baby and hogging all our ammo!" teases Dempsey impatiently. I feel a small ounce of anger rise. I may be keeping this ammunition for myself… but I for one will not allow this American scum to insult me like this.

"Perhaps you shouldn't stick your nose into affairs that don't concern you American… it could get very messy…" I retort calmly.

"Don't fuck with me Richtofen that would be unwise"

"Maybe… but I don't fear the likes of you American… you are the least of my troubles"

"Well maybe you need to open your eyes a little more, 'cuz when I get my hands on that ammo, I'm shoving this gun so far up your ass and pulling the trigger!" he begins to break through the barrier, with little success… I may be no carpenter, but I am no fool when it comes to survival.

"Dempsey… perhaps you could ease off just a little, we are all in same boat here, and we fight together, one unit, ah?"

Good old Nikolai… I can count on these ruthless Russians, their attributes mirror our own. Dempsey then eases back; the asshole just figured out that he cannot get to me.

"I'm still blowing your brains out through your ass…"

"Listen… Dempsey, I have far greater troubles to worry about than you're self centered little games of 'blowing shit up'… I would prefer silence in my final hours"

I look away and already I feel their eyes burning holes in my back; I can sense their confusion, until Takeo breaks the silence once more.

"Final hours Richtofen… we shall not die tonight my friend there is much to do!" he reassures… but my guilt is weighing heavily on my conscience… well what is left of it.

"No Takeo…" I finally muster the strength to finish the job… I take out my pistol and stare at it diligently; I fondle its textures with my hands. The leather of my gloves caresses each indent. I feel around the barrel and click it into place ready for use. I clasp my hand around the handle and rest my finger on the trigger. I turn to face my comrades.

"There is nothing more we can do" I finish somberly. This is what I saved the ammunition for… this is my big finish! I place the barrel of the gun on my head, resting the nozzle on my temple.

"What are you doing Richtofen? Have you gone mad!?" breaths out Nikolai.

"So let him take the coward's way out… more for us"

Takeo glares at Dempsey then looks up at me.

"Edward, listen to me… I know what we are doing here seems pointless, but we _are_ making a difference". My eyes home in on Takeo's… He called me Edward… Nobody has called me that since… Bah! He mocks me!

"What? Make a difference!? Right here, right now, Nein!" I scream, I can feel the anger rising, my hands are shaking but the gun remains firmly placed to my head. Takeo looks taken aback and then again… so does Nikolai and Dempsey.

"I have already made a difference my friends… such a grave misfortune that I cannot bear any longer! It eats away at me everyday… and to be surrounded by it, that constant reminder of what I've done still shakes me to my core… my demeanor may say otherwise, but none of you will ever know what pain I feel here!"

Now they all look very confused, but I don't wish to explain myself… I've said too much already… I cannot turn back now… I must end this before the interrogation begins.

"Perhaps if you allowed us in Richtofen, we could work past these feelings of anguish" announces Takeo. I sigh audibly.

"You will never know the anguish I feel… Auf Wiedersehen my friends…"

Immediately I feel something wet on my cheek and it occurs to me that my eyes have began to silently weep in my minor declaration of guilt. I stand motionless; they say nothing, just look at me helplessly through the boarded door, waiting for the trigger to be pulled and my brains to be plastered all over the walls. I swallow my fear and anxiety, but before I could even squeeze the trigger, the wails and howls of the beasts let their presence be known.

"Richtofen, look out!" cries Dempsey, one of the last people I would expect to aid me.

I turn quickly, but not quick enough. A huge hell beast was already lunging in the air, baring its razor sharp teeth. It latches onto my arm, sinking its teeth into my flesh.

I drop the gun instantly as I cry out in pain, feeling the blood trickle from my wound and down my arm. I stumble backwards holding my injured limb. I see one of my own creations staring me in the eye, a huge grin on its face. This cannot be… individual intelligence... sentience… I fear this war has just begun. It cackles at me with maniacal laughter.

"Bye bye!" it snarls.

In a moment of clarity, I spy the Wunderwaffe only a few steps away from me. Without thinking, I grab the weapon and aim it at the beast…

"Yes my precious, say bye-bye, Schlaf gut!"

I pull the trigger and the weapon fires, but before I could see the end result, I feel a sharp pain in my back and before I know it I'm on the floor. Everything is black in Der Riese again…

Has my wish finally been granted… am I dead? I certainly hope so…

* * *

**Author's Note:** _So there you have it... The prologue all wrapped up in a neat little package. I hope you enjoyed it. =)  
Reviews are welcome and much appreciated._


End file.
